Dungeon Master (3.5e Class)
Dungeon Master A dungeon Master hates fate, he hates thinking that everything happens for a reason or that he's following some divine path. Everything happens for his reason, and he follows his own friggin path, and if anyone tries to tell him different, he'll just change the course of events to take him back to His path. He learns how to change the outcome of the world around him to suit his needs, some call it luck, some call it magic, the Dungeon Master knows however, that it is merely him doing what he wants. Making a Dungeon Master A Dungeon Master Doesn't necessarily have a particular role in the party, he is more of a luck bringer than anything else, though his adaptability ability can allow him to fill a role such as a rogue or ranger if need be, and his choice of class skills can let him fill the role of party socializer or scholar. He plays well in party that already has all the normal things: A healer, a tank, a rogue and such. He adds his own little twist to gameplay, turning the odds in favor of his allies or against his enemies. Abilities: A Dungeon Master benefits from Strength and Dexterity as much as the next person. Intelligence gets him more skills and depending on which skills you choose the proper ability score also applies. Races: Humans are the most likely to be Dungeon Masters, their need to control makes them thrive in this class. Half-Elves and Gnomes also have a tendency to appreciate the Dungeon Master. Alignment: Most Dungeon Masters tend to stray the chaotic path, but may be any alignment Starting Gold: 6d4×10 gp (150 gp). Starting Age: Simple. Class Features All of the following are class features of the Dungeon Master. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: A Dungeon Master is proficient with all simple weapons, and either 3 martial weapons of his choice, or one Exotic weapon. He is also proficient with light armor and shields. (Su): At the Beginning, a Dungeon Master can change the outcome of the world around him, Once per day at first level, he may reroll any roll he makes. He gains an additional use of this ability every other level. At 5th level, he may reroll any roll his allies have made. At 11th level he may reroll any roll an enemy has made. At 17th level, he may reroll any dice rolled. : At first level, a Dungeon Master Gains both Exotic Weapon Proficiency (d4) and Exotic Weapon Proficiency (d6) without having to meet the prerequisites. He gains Exotic Weapon Proficiency (d8) at 4th level, Exotic Weapon Proficiency (d10) at 8th level, Exotic Weapon Proficiency (d12) at 12th level, and Exotic Weapon Proficiency (d20) at 16th level, He does not need to meet the prerequisites to obtain these feats. : A Dungeon master learns how to adapt to his style, at second level, he gains one of the following abilities: Trapfinding, track, Turn or Rebuke Undead, Bardic Knowledge, or a Familiar. (Su): At 3rd level, a Dungeon master can turn any situation into a lucky situation. Once per day as a free action, he may give himself or one of his allies a +2 bonus on any die roll. He gains an additional use of this ability at every third level. At 12th level, he may decide to give an enemy a -2 penalty to any roll. (Su): At 10th level, a Dungeon Master may look at the mistakes he made in the past and change them. Once per month, he may change his race or exchange one feat for another. (Su): At 14th level, a dungeon master has gained so much control over his life that he can change the ground he's standing on, he may treat the area he is in as any sort of terrain for 10 minutes a day. (Su): At 20th level, whatever the dungeon master says goes, He may use the wish or Miracle spell once per day. Epic Dungeon Master Die Fuddle: The Dungeon Master gains an additional use of his Die Fuddle ability every other level. Favorable or Unfavorable Condition: The Dungeon Master gains an additional use of his Favorable or Unfavorable Condition ability every third level. <-Lather, rinse...-> : The epic Dungeon Master gains a bonus feat (selected from the list of epic Dungeon Master bonus feats) every Three levels after 22nd. Epic Dungeon Master Bonus Feat List: An Epic Dungeon Master may pick any epic feat that he meets the prerequisites for as a bonus feat. Human Dungeon Master Starting Package Weapons: Longbow, 20 arrows, Scimitar. Skill Selection: Pick a number of skills equal to 4 + Int modifier. Feat: Point Blank Shot. Bonus Feats: Rapid Shot, Exotic Weapon Proficiency (d4 and d6). Gear: Studded leather, Adventurers kit. Gold: 9gp. Campaign Information Playing a Dungeon Master Religion: Dungeon Masters arn't big on religion, that means a controlled divine path usually, but every now and then you'll here mention of the big Dungeon Master in the sky. Other Classes: A Dungeon Master can get a long with just about anyone, though lawful classes might be a little peeved with his "I do what I want" ideals. Combat: A Dungeon Master can Charge head on into combat or stay back and support his allies by manipulating the outcome of there actions in the favor. Advancement: Depending on how the Dungeon Master Adapts himself, he can go in many directions. He tends to favor more free classes like the Shadowdancer. Dungeon Masters in the World Daily Life: One might find a Dungeon Master walking along the country side or in the black market in a big city, always with a smile on there face. They tend to stay away from schedules, they create their own. Dungeon Masters are never in the same place for long, their to busy creating the next page to their story. Notables: There is legend of a Dungeon Master who long ago changed the very material plane to what it is today. Organizations: Dungeon Masters never organize, but they have been known to travel together. NPC Reactions: Authorities look down on the Dungeon Master's free ideals, but common folk dont mind them at all, in fact, they think they're fun... Dungeon Master Lore Characters with ranks in Knowledge (local) can research Dungeon Masters to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. Dungeon Masters in the Game <-How characters of this class fit in the game (PC and NPC) and what roles they play.-> Adaptation: <-Possible variant conceptions of this class.->. Sample Encounter: <-DM placement for NPCs of this class.->. EL whatever: <-Encounter scenario and character info on sample NPC including stat block. The CR of the NPC is typically the same as the EL for the encounter.->. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class Category:April Fools Category:User:Summerscythe